


Pasta Sauce

by 7r33h0u53r3fu633



Series: Stepmother Grace [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7r33h0u53r3fu633/pseuds/7r33h0u53r3fu633
Summary: Klaus comes to visit again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Grace Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Stepmother Grace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Pasta Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> <3

"That Klaus boy seems nice," said Grace. She kept her tone casual, as she washed dishes. 

“He’s a good guy,” Diego agreed. He didn’t seem to be fully paying attention - he was working on a particularly difficult algebra problem, and he was concentrating hard enough that his eyebrows were almost meeting in the middle. 

Grace wanted to run her thumb over all of those wrinkles, smooth them out. His skin looked so _soft_. “You should invite him over for dinner,” she said, and she still sounded casual, right?

She didn’t want him to find out that she’d seen Klaus’s face in his lap, had made herself come remembering the look on his face as he was overtaken by his own orgasm. Her stomach lurched at the memory, her face heating up all over again. 

“I think you’re the only parent who likes him,” said Diego, and when Grace turned around, she saw that he was chewing on his pen. 

“Hm?” She tried not to stare at his mouth; she wanted to replace his pen with her thumb. 

“A lot of my friend’s parents don’t like him,” said Diego. “They think he’s a bad influence.” 

“We all run a little wild when we’re young,” said Grace, and she put the last dish in the rack, turning around to look at Diego. “Your father is going to be out of town for the next week, if you’d like some company. You can invite him over, or… anyone else, really.”

“What if I invited a girl over, Mama?” He looked at her through his eyelashes. 

"Well," said Grace, "I would certainly want to get to know any girl you would want to invite over." She shouldn't have felt a flash of… what, jealousy?

And yet. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Diego said, and then he was working on his homework again. 

Grace opened the fridge to be doing something, took out a carton of orange juice. "Is there a girl that you're interested in?"

"You mean to bring over?" He looked up again. 

Grace poured herself a glass of orange juice, then eyed the juice. She wasn't particularly fond of the stuff. Maybe she could give it to Diego?

Oh my, but she was flustered. More than she expected to be. How about that? 

Was she having an out of body experience? Why would that be happening? She set the glass of orange juice in front of him, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mama," he said. 

"I'd be happy to meet any girl you brought home," Grace said, and she was lying through her teeth, but Diego wouldn't know that.

"Well, I'm afraid to disappoint you," said Diego, "but I don't have any girls who would even be willing to sit next to me at lunch, let alone come over to my house."

"Are there any girls you… like?" Grace pulled a dining room chair back, and she sat down on it carefully, arranging her skirts and petticoats so they wouldn't get crushed. 

Diego shrugged, and now he looked uncomfortable. 

"You can always tell me anything," Grace said, and she reached a hand out to him, resting it on top of his nervously. 

He turned his hand around, so they were palm to palm. He squeezed her fingers, and he smiled at her so sweetly that it felt a bit like her heart had been smashed like a mirror. All of the sharp, bright fragments dropped down into her stomach, and seemed to be filling her up with light. 

"Thanks, Mama," he said, and he let go of her fingers to go back to his homework. 

Grace tried not to think about how lovely and warm his hands had been, as she stood up again and got a glass of water from the sink. Her heart was pounding in her ears, between her legs. 

_I wouldn't be the first person he kissed_, she found herself musing, watching him frowning down at his paper, _but I would probably be the first girl. Maybe?_ Did she count as a girl, at her age?

She shook her head to clear it, and made her way towards her room. She was just overthinking things. It was just nice to see Diego having friends over; she knew how lonely he could be. 

Even in her own thoughts, she knew she was making excuses. 

She couldn't touch him himself. 

_Why not?_

* * *

Klaus was sitting at Grace's kitchen table three days later, wearing too much eye makeup and dark lipstick, swinging his feet. He was telling some kind of story, but Grace only heard the tail end of it as she closed the kitchen door behind her. 

" - and I tell Vanya that she needs to actually show some cleavage if she wants to be noticed by a hot milf like -"

"Hi, Mama!" Diego said, and his voice was a little higher than it normally was. He was flushing very red. 

"Hello, boys," said Grace, and she tried not to grin at how hard Diego was blushing. "How was school?"

"It was fine," said Diego. "We've got a test in physics next week."

"You're gonna do great, wonder boy," said Klaus, and he leaned back in his seat, sticking his legs out under the table. His _bare_ legs. Klaus caught Grace's eye as it moved along the line of his leg, to the hem of his skirt, and he smirked at her. 

"I see they've relaxed the uniform standards," Grace said, as she unwound her scarf. 

And now Klaus was blushing. She didn't think the boy was capable of being embarrassed. "I am in uniform," he said, and he tugged on the hem of his skirt, covering more leg. "It isn't the boy's uniform, but it is the school uniform."

"I was referring to your tie," said Grace, indicating the screamingly pink and orange tie hanging open around Klaus's collar. "I remember having to buy Diego new ties at the beginning of the year." She caught sight of Diego's look, and she wasn't sure how to read it. Relieved? Grateful?

"Oh," said Klaus. "Well. Don't I look like an asshole."

"You _are_ an asshole," Diego countered. 

"You can -"

"Boys," Grace cut in. "Language."

"Sorry, Mama," said Diego, and he cleared his throat. "We're gonna go work on homework."

"You gonna need any help in the kitchen, Mrs. H?" Klaus stood up, and he stretched. He had a lot of leg under that skirt, and Grace very firmly kept her eyes on his face. 

"No, but thank you," she said. "I'll come get you when it's ready."

Klaus smiled at her, and she was jittery enough that she thought he might have winked. 

* * *

Grace was chopping an onion when she heard the music start up. It wasn't the usual type of thing that Diego usually listened to - pop music with a thudding disco beat. It was _loud_ though, loud enough that she almost felt like the plates might start vibrating.

_Since when does Diego listen to loud music?_ Grace’s frowning face was reflected back from the window over the sink .

Hm. 

She would just go investigate, after she had put everything in the pot. It was probably nothing, but… still. She didn't want Diego to get into the habit of playing his music loud. Diego's father wouldn't appreciate it, if nothing else. 

* * *

The song had changed by the time Grace had put everything in the pot. She paused at the start of the hallway leading to Diego's room, then carefully took her heels off. _My feet hurt_, she reasoned, and knew she was lying. She wanted to be silent. 

The music was loud enough that she was starting to get a headache, and the rhythmic thump of the drum was worming its way into her head, making her heart beat along with it. The door was cracked open, light spilling out, and she could just hear a rhythmic sort of… groaning. 

She went to the crack in the door much too fast, peeking in, and she didn't even have it in her to be ashamed. 

Klaus was fucking Diego. There was probably a more elegant way to say it; maybe "having sex" or "being intimate" or some other kind of euphemism. But no, this was _fucking_.

Klaus hadn't taken his skirt off, but it was pulled up around his hips. Diego's legs were wrapped around Klaus's hips, his toes curling with every thrust, and Grace could _just_ hear the needy gasps Diego made with each thrust. 

Klaus's back was flexing, and Diego's hands were clutching at Diego's bare back, knuckles white. Klaus was saying something - Grace could make out the sound of his voice, but couldn't distinguish the words from the buzz of sound. 

Diego made a needy noise, just audible over the thumping music, and Klaus's arm was doing something. He was moving faster, and Grace covered her mouth with her own hand. She was going to need to reapply her lipstick. 

Grace's hand was under her skirt. When had that happened? She watched her stepson get fucked, and she rubbed her clit through her wet panties, her bare toes curling on the hardwood. 

Then Klaus pulled out, shifted, and Grace could see Diego's wet open hole, his hard cock. She couldn't see his face, which means he probably couldn't see hers, but she wanted to, so badly.

Diego was rolling onto his belly, his legs spread wide, and Klaus was mounting up again. She couldn't see the point where Klaus's cock entered Diego, but she heard Diego's needy moan. 

Something deep inside of her clenched, and she clenched her jaw to keep from making any noises, rubbing her clit harder. 

Klaus was _fucking_ Diego, drilling him into the bed. She could hear Diego's gasps and moans, and each needy sound seemed to draw her tighter and tighter. She wanted to hold Diego's face in her hands and watch him fall apart, wanted to feel his cock inside of her as he was pounded like a nail in a plank of wood. 

Klaus's skirt had fallen down again, and Grace couldn't see anything but his ass moving, and the way Diego's bare toes were curling. She wanted… fuck, what did she even want? She didn't know anymore, as she rubbed her clit harder, on the very peak of orgasm. She could taste the waxiness of her lipstick - _Diego will have lipstick all over his face_, the pleasure was beginning to coil deep in her belly, her toes were curling in time with Diego's, she didn't know if she wanted to be the one fucking him or be under him being fucked, she just wanted…

Grace came. The pleasure was ripped out of her like a recalcitrant tooth, and she bit her finger to keep from making any noise, watching the desperate way Klaus rotted into Diego as the music pounded through her head. 

… She needed to go. She needed to go right now, before they caught her, before this all came tumbling down. She took a step back, carefully, and then she saw Klaus stiffen up. His whole body was bowed forward, and Grace heard a groan and then the sound of a body hitting the bed. Diego must have come. 

Fuck. 

Grace made her way back to the kitchen on bare feet, only pausing to pick up her shoes. She went to the bathroom to wash her hands, and she fixed her makeup. 

They would never know. It would be fine. 

Absolutely fine. 

* * *.

Diego and Klaus came into the kitchen forty five minutes later, looking mussed. Klaus had reapplied his own makeup, and Grace half wished she could have seen it smudged and messed up from kissing. 

"Diego," Grace said, and he jumped, looking guilty.

_Did they use protection, or does he have Klaus's come leaking out of him right now?_ A delightful frisson of heat spread through Grace's lower belly, and she shivered as goosebumps danced up and down her back. 

"Sorry for the music, Mama," he said, and he smiled at her sheepishly. "Klaus said the best way to experience it was… full body." He was blushing harder. 

"Sorry, Mrs. H," said Klaus, as unrepentant as ever. 

"Just don't make a habit of it, dear," said Grace, and she paused, frowned. "You've got something on your face," She reached out with one hand, and she swiped at a little smudge of lipstick along his jaw with her thumb. 

Diego went pale, and when Grace glanced over at Klaus, she caught him smirking. 

"There we go," said said. "Good as new."

"Sorry for the noise, Mrs. H," Klaus said, cheeky as ever. "We'll keep it down."

Diego sat down, more gingerly than usual, and Grave tried not to press her thighs together as she turned around to go back to the pasta sauce. "You're welcome any time," she told Klaus. "This house could do with a little noise now and then."


End file.
